1. Field
The following description relates to a multichannel audio data playback method, and more particularly, to a method of converting a format of multichannel audio data into various formats.
2. Description of Related Art
While a next generation content playback environment, for example a three dimensional (3D) television (TV), a 3D cinema or an ultra-high definition (UHD) TV, continues to be developed, an audio playback environment is rapidly changing to a sound playback environment using multichannel loudspeakers.
After 5.1 channel systems as surround sound systems for cinemas or HDTVs, various multichannel audio systems including upstream channels have been introduced. Recently, in an International Telecommunication Union (ITU) Radiocommunication Sector (ITU-R), a Recommendation BS.2051 has been established and accordingly, a total of eight multichannel formats including, for example, a 10.2 channel, a 13.1 channel or a 22.2 channel have been defined as an advanced sound system. Therefore, a possibility to produce audio content based on various formats greatly increases.
In the above environment, because content produced based on a single format is highly likely to be played back in another format, an appropriate content format conversion method may be required. In a related art, a multichannel audio format of content has been uniformly converted into a new multichannel audio format set in a playback environment. However, the above scheme according to the related art has disadvantages in that an authoring intention of a content author may be damaged and in that an unintended conversion may be performed.